


the dumbest gc fic you'll ever read

by devyn_nichole



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi, This is, genuinely stupid, honestly so dumb, jesus christ - Freeform, just my own dumbass aus and headcanons, like regular updates, oh fuck thats a lot of characters, or quality, so dont expect much from it, thank u and goodnight, this is just something dumb to do when im bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyn_nichole/pseuds/devyn_nichole
Summary: droosylla: hey guysem.automobilestaircase: omg heeeyyyykit_kat: pls never do that againem.automobilestaircase: fight me kitkit_kat: absolutely notty_berius: please do not hurt him he's fragilekit_kat: i am NOTem.automobilestaircase: prove it then bitch
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Drusilla Blackthorn/Jaime Rosales/Ash Morgenstern, Gwyn ap Nudd/Diana Wrayburn, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Lily Chen/Maia Roberts, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	the dumbest gc fic you'll ever read

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb. im sorry you wasted your time on this. but if you enjoyed it, thank you  
> for reference:  
> jace_idk_mylastname =jace  
> claryeet =clary  
> simon_says =simon  
> alec.GAYdeon =alec  
> izzabelle =izzy  
> magnusthemagnificent =magnus  
> luke_garroway =luke  
> wolf.daddy =maia  
> lily.pad =lily  
> ragnor_fell =ragnor  
> cat.loss =catarina  
> jules =julian  
> em.automobilestaircase =emma  
> mark_me_mark =mark  
> coffee.and.roses =cristina  
> feeling.blue =kieran  
> artemis =diana  
> camera_assdown =cameron  
> gwyn.of.the.forest =gwyn  
> mt. helena =helen  
> a.line =aline  
> not_perfect_diego =diego  
> kit_kat =kit  
> ty_berius =ty  
> droosylla =dru  
> jaime_not_jamie =jaime   
> m.ash.potato =ash

**droosylla** added  **ty_berius** ,  **kit_kat** ,  **jaime_not_jamie** , and  **m.ash.potato**

**ty_berius:** what

**m.ash.potato:** what is this

**droosylla:** its a groupchat!!!

**kit_kat:** why tf am i here????

**ty_berius:** because she added you

**kit_kat:** wow thx

**kit_kat:** i mean why am i here at 8 am

**kit_kat:** its practically nighttime

**m.ash.potato:** i still dont get it

**droosylla:** its a groupchat!!! now we can all text eachother at the same time!!!

**droosylla:** oohhhh!! we need more people

**kit_kat:** nO

**droosylla** added  **jules** ,  **em.automobilestaircase** ,  **mark_me_mark** ,  **coffee.and.roses** ,  **artemis** ,  **mt.helena** , and  **a.line**

**droosylla:** hey guys

**em.automobilestaircase:** omg heeeyyyy

**kit_kat:** pls never do that again

**em.automobilestaircase:** fight me kit

**kit_kat:** absolutely not

**ty_berius:** please do not hurt him he's fragile

**kit_kat:** i am NOT 

**em.automobilestaircase:** prove it then bitch 

**droosylla:** thats it emma im adding cameron

**em.automobilestaircase:** NOOOOOO

**droosylla** added  **camera_assdown**

**camera_assdown:** emma stop threatening to fight people

**em.automobilestaircase:** u cant tell me what to do

**jules:** emma stop threatening to fight people

**em.automobilestaircase:** NO not U TOO 

**jules:** yes me too

**em.automobilestaircase:** RUDE 

**mark_me_mark:** whats happening why is my phone dinging so much it woke me up

**droosylla:** u were STILL asleep??????

**mark_me_mark:** yes????? its 8 am???? practically midnight???

**kit_kat:** tHATS WHAT I SAID 

**mt.helena:** no!! its morning guys!!! a brand new day!!! time to be UP!!!

**droosylla:** ^^^^^what helen said!!!

**coffee.and.roses:** whats happening why am i awake

**coffee.and.roses:** nvm mark explained

**em.automobilestaircase:** ooohhhhh tina r u two in bed together?? ;);)

**coffee.and.roses:** emma

**coffee.and.roses:** mark and i have been dating for two years

**em.automobilestaircase:** still

**mark_me_mark** added  **feeling.blue**

**em.automobilestaircase:** whom,,,,, the fuck

**mark_me_mark:** hello kieran

**em.automobilestaircase:** NO

**feeling.blue:** yes 

**kit_kat:** hey kier

**feeling.blue:** KIT!!!!

**kit_kat:** KIER!!!!

**coffee.and.roses:** u two r so cute 

**kit_kat:** i know

**feeling.blue:** i know

**jules:** those were sent at the EXACT same time wow 

**coffee.and.roses:** hold on i want to add someone

**em.automobilestaircase:** :D

**coffee.and.roses** added  **not_perfect_diego**

**em.automobilestaircase:** D:

**em.automobilestaircase:** why do tina and mark hate me 

**not_perfect_diego:** what is going on

**ty_berius:** groupchat

**not_perfect_diego:** ah

**droosylla:** im adding more people

**kit_kat:** bls,,,,,, im begging,,,,,, do not

**droosylla** added  **claryeet** ,  **jace_idk_mylastname** ,  **simon_says** ,  **alec.GAYdeon** ,  **magnusthemagnificent** , and  **izzabelle**

**kit_kat:** WHY would u add jace

**jace_idk_mylastname:** CHRISTOPHER!!!

**kit_kat:** wWWWHHHYYYYY

**simon_says:** kIT!!!

**kit_kat:** SIMON!!! OMG

**jace_idk_mylastname:** why does my own little brother like my annoying best friend more than me

**kit_kat:** because ur the annoying best friend jace

**simon_says:** hA

**magnusthemagnificent:** r we making fun of jace???

**kit_kat:** yes

**magnusthemagnificent:** excellent

**alec.GAYdeon:** pls dont roast him too hard i can feel it through the parabatai bond when he gets sad

**magnusthemagnificent:** fine

**kit_kat:** ugh

**em.automobilestaircase:** UGGGGHHH

**jace_idk_mylastname:** HAHA

**em.automobilestaircase:** im gonna come over there and beat ur ass jace

**jace_idk_mylastname:** do it

**jules:** emma just got out of bed shes putting her boots on

**jace_idk_mylastname:** wait im scared

**jules:** u should be 

**claryeet:** wait whats happening whatd we miss

**m.ash.potato:** where were u

**izzabelle:** me and clary were sparring 

**kit_kat:** boring 

**izzabelle:** fight me kit

**kit_kat:** no

**izzabelle:** why not

**kit_kat:** cause the last time we sparred u broke my rib

**izzabelle:** pussy

**kit_kat:** yeah

**claryeet:** as riveting as this convo is 

**claryeet** added  **wolf.daddy**

**kit_kat:** wHOM????

**droosylla:** the fUCK??????

**wolf.daddy:** whats up motherfuckers

**alec.GAYdeon:** hey maia

**kit_kat:** mAIA

**droosylla:** WHY

**wolf.daddy:** why what 

**droosylla:** why is ur name wolf dADDY

**wolf.daddy:** B)

**kit_kat:** maia why 

**wolf.daddy:** wouldnt u like to know weather boy

**simon_says:** hA

**claryeet:** she just VINED u 

**kit_kat:** absolute disrespect

**wolf.daddy:** keep it up and im gonna add lily 

**kit_kat:** u wouldnt dare 

**wolf.daddy** added  **lily.pad**

**kit_kat:** dISRESPECT 

**lily.pad:** hello kit

**lily.pad:** how is mr. touch-my-rack-ariah????

**kit_kat:** wow straight out of the gate 

**lily.pad:** pansexual* out of the gate 

**kit_kat:** thats fair

**kit_kat:** everyone else is,,,,,, sooo dead where r they ahdjdhdj

**jace_idk_mylastname:** some of us have lives and things to do christopher

**kit_kat:** ok one, dont call me christopher, two, since when do u have a life???

**magnusthemagnificent:** HA HA

**kit_kat:** and three, magnus why do u only come on the gc when i make fun of jace 

**magnusthemagnificent:** because my purpose in life is to roast jace and be present when other people roast him

**jace_idk_mylastname:** rude,,,,,, i have a life,,,,,, im literally the head if the ny institute 

**kit_kat:** so is clary and yet she aint dead as hell 

**jace_idk_mylastname:** because clary and izzy took the day off 

**kit_kat:** fair 

**droosylla:** idk why ur complaining u didnt even want to be here in the first place 

**kit_kat:** U GOT ME THERE 

**claryeet:** why do u hate the gc so much agskdhdkdhdkd

**kit_kat:** talking to people,,,, let alone several at the same time,,,, is not an activity i usually enjoy partaking in 

**alec.GAYdeon:** i feel that

**magnusthemagnificent:** omg… its like a raphael reincarnate 

**simon_says:** YEAH AHDKDHDKDHDK

**kit_kat:** simon im gonna come over there and hit u 

**claryeet:** kit r u sure the ghost of raphael isnt possessing u rn???

**ty_berius:** no he's always like this 

**simon_says:** even more damning evidence 

**droosylla:** hes just kinda mean

**kit_kat:** im not mean

**kit_kat:** im lit rally a perfect angel

**droosylla:** sure jan

**ty_berius:** sure jan

**jace_idk_mylastname:** sure jan

**simon_says:** sure jan

**kit_kat:** fuck off 


End file.
